tvxqfandomcom-20200214-history
Viva
Lyrics |-|Korean= 뭐가 뭔지 하나도 모르겠네 우린 서로가 푹 빠져있던 셈인데 이 봐, 처음부터 모든 게 이렇게 일이 이 지경이 될 거란 걸 알고 있었지? 다들 떠들어댔지, 댔지 거기까지라고 그때 난 맹세했지, 했지 오늘의 Gloria 난 나를 지배해(Woo) 난 깃발을 들어(Woo) 가,가시 같던 매,맹수 같던 찢기던 시간을 다 이겨낸 그 순간 인생은 빛났다 (Dah ah ah ah ah ah yeah eh eh eh x2) 인간이란 고통을 통해 커가는 것 진짜가 되는 길은 정말 쉽지 않잖아? 내 안의 싸움은 길고 지루했지만 그 땐 이런 평화란 상상 못했지 고갤 다 절레절레 했지 내 안의 질문들 정말로 무시무시했지 전쟁은 끝났어 난 나를 지배해(Woo) 난 깃발을 들어(Woo) 이 삶의 타이밍 후회는 없어 두렵던 마음을 다 이겨낸 그 순간 인생은 빛났다 (Dah ah ah ah ah ah yeah eh eh eh x2) 안개 걷혀 눈앞은 고요해 (고요해, 평화로워) 이 승리의 환희를 잠시 만끽하고는, 또 다시 가는 우리 모습이여 난 나를 지배해(Woo) 난 깃발을 들어(Woo) 가,가시 같던 매,맹수 같던 찢기던 시간을 다 이겨낸 그 순간 인생은 빛났다 (Dah ah ah ah ah ah yeah eh eh eh x4) |-|Romanized= mwoga mwonji hanado moreugetne urin seoroga puk ppajyeoitdeon seminde i bwa, cheoeumbuteo modeun ge ireohge iri i jigyeongi dwel georan geol algo isseotji? dadeul ddeodeureodaetji, daetji geogikkajirago geuddae nan maengsehaetji, haetji oneurui Gloria nan nareul jibaehae(Woo) nan gitbareul deureo(Woo) ga,gasi gatdeon mae,maengsu gatdeon jjitgideon siganeul da igyeonaen geu sungan insaengeun bitnatda (Dah ah ah ah ah ah yeah eh eh eh x2) inganiran gotongeul tonghae keoganeun geot jinjjaga dweneun gireun jeongmal swibji anhjanha? nae anui ssaumeun gilgo jiruhaetjiman geu ddaen ireon pyeonghwaran sangsang mothaetji gogael da jeollejeolle haetji nae anui jilmundeul jeongmallo musimusihaetji jeonjaengeun ggeutnasseo nan nareul jibaehae(Woo) nan gitbareul deureo(Woo) i salmui taiming huhweneun eobseo duryeobdeon maeumeul da igyeonaen geu sungan insaengeun bitnatda (Dah ah ah ah ah ah yeah eh eh eh x2) angae geothyeo nunapeun goyohae (goyohae, pyeonghwarowo) i seungniui hwanhuireul jamsi manggikhagoneun, ddo dasi ganeun uri moseubiyeo nan nareul jibaehae(Woo) nan gitbareul deureo(Woo) ga,gasi gatdeon mae,maengsu gatdeon jjitgideon siganeul da igyeonaen geu sungan insaengeun bitnatda (Dah ah ah ah ah ah yeah eh eh eh x4) |-|English= I don’t know what’s going on at all We were so into each other Look, you knew that things would turn this way from the start, right? Everyone gossiped and said we wouldn’t last Back then, I swore for today’s Gloria I take control of myself (woo), I have raised the flag (woo) The moment I’ve overcome the thorny rod and the hard, ferocious times My life started to shine (Dah ah ah ah ah ah yeah eh eh eh x2) You grow through the pain you receive as a human being The road to become the real thing is not easy The fight inside me was long and tiresome but Back then, I didn’t even think of a peace like this I shook my head at all the questions inside of me It was really huge but the war is now over I take control of myself (woo), I have raised the flag (woo) The moment I’ve overcome the thorny rod and the hard, ferocious times My life started to shine (Dah ah ah ah ah ah yeah eh eh eh x2) The fog has lifted and it’s quiet now (it’s quiet, it’s peaceful) I’ll bask in the joy of this victory for a moment And we will go once again I take control of myself (woo), I have raised the flag (woo) The moment I’ve overcome the thorny rod and the hard, ferocious times My life started to shine (Dah ah ah ah ah ah yeah eh eh eh x4) Category:Songs Category:Korean Songs